


on our latest precipice

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [120]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Cat Burglars, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/F, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Wanda learns that her lover's new leaf is actually very much un-turned.





	on our latest precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

"I vouched for you!" Wanda accused. Pink magic like fire blossomed around her hands. "You swore you'd left your old life behind."

Felicia paused at the roof's edge. "It's not that simple."

"You_ lied_ to me!"

"I'm not a _hero!_ Not like you. But I thought... maybe I could be _with_ you... and that would be enough."

She touched Wanda's face, her eyes shining. The magic started to fade.

A timer on Felicia's belt beeped in alarm. Her arms went around Wanda and she launched them both off the roof.

Pink fire mixed with orange and red, and they flew.


End file.
